Secosa Wars
The Secosa Wars (Secosan:) was a battle between the Secosa (Maebon Nova) and the Lentobo Empire (Shazira S. Lentobo). It was the greatest fight the Secosa Supernova has ever faced. Episodes & Stories Episode IX & X The story begins with Shazira S. Lentobo is trying to declare war on America. Shazira's forces has been attempting to take Washington, D.C. to herself, and that includes painting the White House pink. Obama calls emergency services due to the situation. Shazira, shocked, is scolded by Christina because she will get in trouble if she does not stop. She is arrested by the police because she refused to obey them. However she takes off her handcuffs and takes off her clothes and runs across the city naked. When she makes her way to the top of the Washington Monument, she used her powers to destroy the monument in half. Shazira cries when she gets arrested. Shazira is grounded by her mother and she confiscates ALL of her stuff, including her Justin Bieber posters. She cusses at her mother and forces her to retake college and highschool. Meanwhile in Weton, Shenizera is wathcing TV and says she feels bad for Shazira and calls her a dictator. Mariabelle calls Seynora, who is at the Academy. Anyway, Mr. Serr listens to the announcement, saying all teachers must tune to Channel 5 to see Seynora and Oldronetaa fight. Cosmia gets a call from Mr. Serr and scolds him. Oldronetaa and Seynora are arrested for fighting at school. Oldronetaa gets tail surgery while Seynora is sent to jail for an overnight stay. Shazira suddenly shows up while Maebon freaks out as Oldronetaa gets tail surgery. Shazira insists Maebon to kill Oldronetaa and the war will be over. She refuses. Anna Nova aims the iPod at Shazira and plays Rebecca Black's Friday song. Two days later, Shazira is at Yangon Beach planning to make love with her former boyfriend Josena. Shazira grabbed a gun and shot Josena. Mr. Serr, witnessing the event, calls the police. Shazira makes her way to Serr Tower and accesses the main elevator. Shazira rants on the INTERCOM and yells that she is going to take over the building. A hijacked starship was stolen by Christina and she jumped off the ship, causing it to hit the Oldro Twin Towers. Ashlena Nova dies during the attack. Maebon was shocked. Shazira robs the Matassa-Clyde Insurance Co., Ltd headquarters to plant a bomb to destroy the building; faithfully it fails due to faulty wiring. She goes to Mr. Serr Way (now called Menrino Avenue) and steals a lighbike. She gets arrested when she reaches the Yangon Tower. Shazira is at college when her principal hears about her DC invasion. She is expelled from college for criminal acts of mass destruction. She cries when she leaves the college. A week later, she is in California planning a terroist attack in Los Angeles. However she gets busted by her mother and refuses to let her rule her country. Shazira's Lentobian Army is on the way to Hodea. She calls her soldiers lazy because they were unable to take over America. She pilots her Deathship over Hodea. It's there where she announces she will take over the universe. Two hours later, she enters Hodea, but the Secosans were already there. She cusses at them and uses toxins to make the Secosan troops sick. Shazira asks Maebon to surrender, but she refuses and Shazira says a bad word at Maebon. Shazira is gathering her armies together and calls them crazy and cusses at them for using toxins. Shazira's Deathship accelerates at near freefall speed into the Orthoworld. In Yyski, Shazira's troops invade the city. Mr. Valentine declares war on the Lentobo Empire and Shazira cusses and rants about war at the orthopods. Shazira gets arrested and stays for 4 weeks. Anna Nova calls Shazira via the jail telephone. Anna Nova accuses Shazira of being on the front page for invading Hodea and staying in Yyski. One week later, Shazira is allowed to go home. But Anna Nova says she's going to Weton for mental therapy. Episode XII: Shazira's Final Defeat Shazira is in prison. Later, her trial was just about to start, so Shazira, rather than face execution, she decides to escape. The guard robots sound the alarms as Shazira escapes from prison. Calling herself a gangster, the guard robot claims she's not black. Shazira cusses at the robots and the robots tried to tie her up, but she had ran off. She steals a lightbike and goes to Bontona, the high-wealth celebrity neighborhood in Weton. An old lady lived in the house and Shazira hung by the pool. Shocked to see, she calls the police on Shazira. Feared of getting arrested again, Shazira kills the lady that lived there, but the police show up anyway. Anna shows up in her room and yells, "SHAZZIIIIRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Shazira was watching nasty videos on her computer. Anna, shocked, orders Shazira to take a timeout. She bans her from the computer, TV and everything that's hers. The next day, Shazira shows at Deathstar X nude. She tells one of her soldiers she went skinny dipping with Samantha Benner and her clothes were stolen. The DeathStar X, built in Episode III, was the most powerful weapon ever built in the Secosa Supernova. It is invincible to nearly everything and destroys anything against it. It can destroy a planet, regardless whether it's terrestrial or a gas giant. Meanwhile Sandy Benner reacts sadly to her homeland being invaded. Tragedy has hit America by storm. Shazira tells America she will invade. Meanwhile, Obama says Shazira must stop the nukes immediately. Her guards tell Shazira that her mother is on the ship, but she tells them he has to throw Anna Nova off the ship or be laid off. Obama, shocked, sees a meteor falling from the sky. Not realizing Shazira is trying to nuke America, he orders a state of emergency. Michelle Obama gets a report from CNN saying that a crater has formed in the National Mall. A lawsuit has been filed against Shazira. She says she has never been in court. Shazira was claimed to damaging the American way of life. Later that night, Shazira and Christina were fighting over who wanted to kill Obama. Fearing execution, Christina commits suicide. Now that Christina's dead, Shazira must take over Earth by herself. Civil war had broke out in Capitalia. Christina's funeral was ordered to be broadcast everywhere. Anyone having fun and being happy will be arrested. Anna scolds Shazira AGAIN, this time for causing Christina's death and showing up in court for the crater in the National Mall. She forces Shazira to go to boot camp. Oldronetaa complains she can't sleep due to the two fighting and scolding each other. And Shazira didn't like boot camp. She texts Anna Nova saying she wants to go home. Anna Nova replies "NO! And f**k you!". Shazira has a nightmare that she's dying when a nuclear bomb hits Capitalia. The next day, the Secosa Supernova declares war on the Lentobo Empire. She bombs New Galaga in northern Basto, starting the Secosa Wars. She says on TV that she will assassinate Anna Nova if she does not surrender. Anna reacts to the television death threat broadcast and fights Shazira herself. She loses the fight and thinking she was dead, Anna Nova regrets Shazira and apologizes to her. Episode XIV: Return of the Dannoyra Girls The story begins showing what happened in Episode XIII: Shazira was thrown in prison again and she tells the Lentobians to rise up and become a powerful country. Rather than nuke America (she failed at that!), Shazira decides to take over the universe. Shazira has formed a new Lentobo Empire in order to take over the universe. She enslaves the workers to rebuild Capitalia. But they strike. Shazira has announced a plan: take over the Utopia Republic, an independent Secosan satellite state on the Shackelton Crater on Earth's moon. The story discusses that time in Capitalia is different from time in Abesto. Lentobian forces arrive into the Utopian Republic to invade Abesto. Utopia wasn't constantly invaded or threatened, unlike the Secosa Supernova. She once again yells and screams and cusses at her soldiers that they have twelve hours until they reach Abesto. Shazira discusses that they will touch Abesto and invade once they land. Fearing about time, she begins the invasion immediately. Bella Dannoyra, ruler of the Utopia Republic, is taken hostage by Shazira and is thrown by the guards in the Cargo Room in the DeathStar X. The news spreads across the galaxy. Anna Nova blames Shazira for the event. In the map room, Maebon, Cosmia, Osenerille, and Mariabelle discuss their attack plans for Abesto, and also they must free Bella Dannoyra. Shenizera comes in the room and tells Maebon if the plan is going to work. Maebon feels confident the plan is going to work. Back in DeathStar X, Shazira is answering phone calls from Capitalia Base. They say the Secosa Supernova has figured out about her kidnapping of Bella Dannoyra and is going to overthrow Shazira. She orders her men to invade them. Meanwhile in Abesto, Shazira has just taken control of the City Hall in the city. There are protests going on that Shazira must free Bella Dannoyra and bring her back. The Secosan and Lentobian armies have met up in Bideoa Promenade, the shopping district in Abesto. Shenizera's army was attacking Lentobian snipers. When she was trying to escape a Lentobian soldier, she trips on a lunar rock and injures her foot very badly. Shazira gets very impressed when Shenizera fell. At the Secosan Embassy Hospital, Shenizera is crying feeling the unberable pain. The crack on her leg was huge! She felt she was about to die. Now that Shenizera's injured, the Secosans must defeat Shazira without her support. Shazira's officers tell Shazira that the Secosans and Utopians are losing. As a result, there was only one way for the Secosans to defeat the Lentobians: blow up DeathStar X using Project Supernova. But the Secosans have only one shot. If this fails, Shazira will win the war. The Dannoyra girls are supporting the project. Shazira and her allies are against the project. Maebon and Reyna was leading their countries toward the Project. They only have one shot. Meanwhile, demonstrations were taking place saying Project Supernova must happen. In the project's control room, the Secosans and Utopians are cheering for Maebon. Bella had just came back to Abesto. Maebon orders the launch of Project Supernova. The launch ray is about to fire. The ball launches. Deathstar X blows up in a massive explosion and the Secosans and Utopians win the war. Despite the explosion, Shazira survived the explosion with severe burns in her body. Rather than take care of her burns, Shazira gets grounded and everyone in Abesto cheers for Maebon. Episode 15: The War for the Milky Way - PART 1 The story begins with a summary of what happened between Episode XIV and 15: Shazira was banished to live in Los Angeles with Anna Nova. The story begins as Shazira and Anna attend the Capitalia Military Fair for Shazira to announce new war plans. Also, a friend of The Creator, Cesar, is being scammed by the Lentobo government due to Shazira losing to Cesar in Super Smash Bros. As they play, Shazira disconnects the game, causing Cesar to scold at Shazira. Later Shazira convinces her mother Anna to buy her the Xbox One. She rejects her request, causing Shazira to whine. Anna directs Shazira to her room. Then Shazira is on her computer browsing the web; she then gets a notification on her phone saying her friend Kristin has a game called Team Fortress 2. She downloads the game on her computer, but after a couple of hours Anna roars into Shazira's room yelling at her to go to sleep. She threatens her by saying she will hit Shazira with a belt, tie it on her and crush her with a brick. Shazira acts like she doesn't care. The two fight. Meanwhile in Weton, Bella Nova is in a TV interview with Cenikki Ranez, a news reporter for Secosa 1. She interviews Bella for world peace. Bella suddenly says Shazira claimed planets in the Milky Way. She gets kicked out of the studio and tries to apologize to Maebon. Maebon doesn't want to talk to her and wants Bella out of her home. The story then goes to the next day when Cenikki is reporting a break-in took place earlier in the day. Maebon shouts at Cenikki telling her she won't film Maebon. The two get in an argument and Cenikki asks if she wants to fight. They fought and Cenikki tells Maebon she will see her at the Intergalactic Games. Three weeks later the Intergalactic Games take place and the story describes what happens at the opening ceremony of the games. Here is a brief summary: 26 nations and 2,000 athletes participate in the Games, a show takes place themed to the history of the Secosa Supernova, the Intergalactic Gathering shows the athletes and nations participating, Elektrika, a Secosan electronica group, performs at the games and Maebon Nova opens the games. The first day was shotput throwing; Shazira cheats at the event by attaching a rocket to her shotput; she gets in trouble for it and gets disqualified. Swimming takes place the next day; the Secosans win. Also Maebon and Cenikki see each other again and talk about someone licking girls on the Secosan swim team. Cenikki rants at Maebon. Shazira's swim team cheated and they were eliminated. The Utopians win virtual golf. Shazira gets busted for trying to hack Virtual Golf. The next day Mariabelle hears that Shazira is causing problems in a planet called Hanming, in the Seddichi system in the Milky Way. Rather than deal with the problem, Shazira instead decides to invade Hanming. However, on the way to Hanming, Shazira is warned by the crew that mountains are ahead. She ignores their request and crashes the ship, killing the crew. Shazira survives, but General Mar detains her and takes her to the capital, Lankouchen. Back in the Secosa Supernova, the Novas hear about the war in Hanming and attempts to enter Hanming. Crystal asks if she wanted to go with Maebon. Maebon accepts her request, but she can't do anything. While the Novas go to Hanming, Crystal is forced to stay on Star One. However, Maebon and the other Novas get arrested by Shazira, ending Part 1. The story continues in Part 2. Episode 16: The War for the Milky Way - PART 2 The story begins with a summary of what happened in Part 1. The next page, Chapter 7, continues where the previous story left off, with the Maebon, Mar, Osenerille and Shenizera being ordered off the ship and forced to be held hostage at the Hanming Palace by Shazira. She then goes on to claim by saying that Hanming belongs to her, even though it is not hers, as Maebon tells her. She then orders some guards to take the Novas and Mar to the Palace Jail. Maebon Nova orders Shazira to release her, but refuses with a rude reply of "NO WAY!". Mar then goes on to tell her to return Qi to Hanming. Shazira replies to his request by saying Qi is dead. Mar falls for this trick and cries. However, Shazira is lying. Maebon then decides to tell her sister and Shazira's mother if she does not release them. Shazira then replies to that by saying there is no cell service in Hanming. However, Osenerille had a plan. She brought a portable cell-phone signal booster with her (actually an emergency hotline device connected to Star One). With her device, she can generate a cell phone signal. Shazira was shocked when Osenerille brought the cell-phone booster with her. Minutes later, Shazira leaves the palace and the Novas come up with an escape plan. Outside the Hanming Palace, Shazira decides to order the now-enslaved farmers to get rid of the Novas. One of the farmers, though, isn't satisfied and yells out "NO!". Shazira gets REALLY angry when that farmer said that. She threatens the farmers by saying she will spank them if they do not follow her orders. The story then goes on to compare Shazira to Adolf Hitler. The chapter ends with Maebon and the others wondering whether they will be freed or not. Chapter 8: Crystal Steps In Meanwhile at Star One, Crystal Nova, who was told by Maebon to not do anything, is on the starship by herself, along with one of the guards. However, when the guard tells her the Novas were detained at Hanming, Crystal Nova decides to go down to Hanming and help them escape. The guard warns her that if Maebon finds out, Crystal will get in serious trouble. However, she decides to do it anyway because she is the only one that can save them. Eventually she reaches Lentobian-occupied Hanming, and decided to head directly to Hanming Palace. However, she makes a rough landing, but she successfully evades Shazira's guards and heads for the palace jail. When she gets there, Crystal is scolded by Maebon for disobeying her. Crystal replies to her statement by saying she is rescuing the Novas and Mar. Maebon apologizes to Crystal and Crystal decides to help them. Shazira is then shocked to discover that THEY ESCAPED!! She yells and screams at her guards, "WHO DID IT?!" and then Crystal tells her that the prison back door was not locked. Because of the prison back door, Shazira's guards start betraying her and decide to fight against her and support Queen Maebon. Now that Hanming was against Shazira, she cries and leaves-but watch out, Shazira, a new belligerent is in town-the United Galaxies! Led by Ilibanew Parwoldon, the United Galaxies was established in late 5115 to assist Utopia's rebuilding. She shows up in Hanming with a stern face. Anna Nova was also on the ship. Both order Shazira back on the ship and Anna punishes her by babysitting kids on Terran (Earth). Shazira cries as she boards the Ship. Even though it is not mentioned in the story, the Novas, General Mar and Shazira travel with Ilibanew and Anna to detain Shazira at the then-newly-built Abesto Sattelite Center Prison for Intergalactic Criminals. Chapter 9: The Harean Queen Invades Capitalia This is the beginning of what would become the Capitalia Coup. When Queen Hy'mo'kiyai hears about the invasion at Hanming, Shazira is shocked when she hears that Hy'mo'kiyay will invade Capitalia. She gets her army ready and the Harean army heads to Capitalia within six hours. Shazira, in Capitalia, is shocked when the Harean Army invades. Hy'mo'kiyai orders Shazira to surrender her empire immediately. She then orders Shazira to locate Capitalia Palace or face utter destruction. Shazira refuses to and calls the Harean queen a loser. She orders Ilibanew Parwoldon to take Shazira to the ASC. Shazira cries and yells and screams when this happens, and the Harean Army invades Capitalia. The tanks she sent moved forward into the city and Hares was able to claim 60% of Capitalia within a day. Anna Nova and the United Galaxies are amazed by Hares's move. Because of this, the Secosans, United Galaxies, and eventually the Lentobo Empire, will join the Capitalia Coup. Chapter 10: The Capitalia Coup As Hares continue the invasion of Capitalia, Ilibanew's newly formed United Galaxies Armed Forces, together with the Secosans and Utopians, decide to come up with a plan for the Capitalia Coup. This plan called for all three forces to claim Capitalia Palace, destroy it and occupy Capitalia after the Lentobo Empire is defeated. Ilibanew Parwoldon is to plan the entire operation, and the Secosans, Hareans and Utopians to side with the United Galaxies. The Eastern Orthopod Empire also supports the movement, as they had been invaded two years earlier by Shazira. In the afternoon, Ilibanew makes a speech at the United Galaxies Headquarters in Abesto. She announces the Coup will begin at 16:08 TU (Utopia Time) followed by the Capture of Shazira and the continuation of the Coup. This is coincided with parades in Warthon being held as a result of the victory at Hanming. The Novas discuss their plans for the Capitalia Coup and another celebration is held for Shazira's expellation at Capitalia Central College. However, Seynora is treated by Maebon the same way as Crystal, ordered to do nothing and just watch. Ness Nova gets to go and Seynora tries to beg Maebon to let her go. She accepts Seynora's request. She feels rejected because she can only watch the Coup happen. She tries to talk to Mariabelle to ask if she wants to do something; however, she denies her request and yells "NO!". Cosmia also says no becuase Seynora can't help anyone. Reyna Dannoyra shows up in a tank and Maebon was amazed when she said she is going to join her in the Coup. She complements her and joins the coup with the UG and Hares six hours after Ilibanew's time stamp of 16:08 UT (22:19 UT). By this point 80% of Capitalia has been claimed by Hares and UG. Chapter 11: Onward to Capitalia! The next morning, at 02:49 UT, the Lentobo Empire joins the coup. Three hours later, all four Allies are in Capitalia and are ready to take over Capitalia Palace. However, the Lentobo Empire, now hearing about the Coup, decides to go against the Allies. Crystal Nova finds a Lentobian tank flashing a light. Seeing the Novas' tank, the Lentobian tankman fires at them. They missed, however. As a response, Crystal fires at the Lentobian tank and hits! Capitalia's line of defense is broken! The Allies go forward and kept shooting tank after tank until they got to Capitalia Palace. At 07:00 UT, Shazira wakes up to shocking news that Capitalia was being overthrown. Shazira yells and screams and cusses at her soldiers again and again and yells at them that they are losing. She orders them to try harder. At 07:23 UT, Shazira's former college classmates, including her best friend Kristin, roars into the room and takes Shazira hostage-for the Allies. She sided with the Utopia Republic and orders the Dannoyras to take her hostage. She is taken to Warthon and is held at a mental hospital for 3 months. Chapter 12: The Fall of the Lentobo Empire Shazira is scolded by Anna Nova for failing to surrender. She yells back at her by deciding not to. However, at this point, at 08:25 UT, the Capitalia Palace is surrounded by Allied tanks. Mariabelle and Rebouka, in Secosan tank five, calculates the distance to Capitalia Palace is 15 Na. (9000 ft, or 1.7 miles). At 08:35 UT, The armies of the Allies met together at the Palace to inform the Capitalia residents that it is now under occupation. This sealed the fate of the Lentobo Empire. The residents of Capitalia were now against Shazira, and now she cannot do anything about this except to surrender. She tries to destroy the Allies' tanks, but her tank force had become defenseless against the Allies. Shazira is ordered by Anna Nova to surrender again, but again refuses. Anna threatens her that she will lose all of ther possessions if she does not surrender. She then replies her famous line, "I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" to Anna Nova. At 08:56 UT, Shazira decides to surrender to the Secosa Supernova. At 08:58 UT, Shazira airs her famous Lentobo Empire Surrender speech to the entire galaxy. This is followed by Shazira handing over the ownership of Capitalia to the four occupying countries, the Secosa Supernova (Maebon Nova), Utopia Republic (Bella Dannoyra), Hares (Queen Hy'mo'kiyai) and the United Galaxies (Ilibanew Parwoldon) and Shazira crying in depression and tears and the signoff of Lentobo Central TV (the broadcaster of the speech). Chapter 13: Finally! At 09:02 UT, Celebrations are held all over the universe for Shazira's surrender. Ilibanew Parwoldon declares a ceasefire in Capitalia at 09:29 UT. Impressed, the Allies head back home and Anna slaps Shazira as she is sent to her jail cell at ASC. The story ends with the forthcoming occupation of Capitalia. The last page shows a map of the occupation zones of Capitalia. Category:Literature Category:Events Category:Secosa Wars